Voltron (Legendary Defender)
Summary Often cited as the most powerful weapon in the entire universe, Voltron is the combination of the Black, Blue, Red, Green and Yellow Lions. It is a towering mech, larger than mountains and castles. Immensely powerful, Voltron has torn apart ships the size of planets, and destroyed many robots and robeast that rival its stature. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 4-C, likely much higher Name: Voltron Origin: Voltron: Legendary Defender Gender: Genderless, but has Male and Female pilots Age: Over 10,000 years. Was built decades before the Altean-Galran war. Classification: Mecha, Protector of the Universe, the Strongest Weapon in the Universe Pilots: Lance, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro and Allura Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Mastery over Swords and Guns, Invisibility, Ice Manipulation (capable of firing ice beams with the blue lion), Heat Manipulation (capable of firing heat beams through the red lion), Plant Manipulation (capable of firing a beam that bursts vines or other plants out of what has been shot via the green lion), Danmaku (via a cannon created by the yellow lion) Attack Potency: At least Small Star level (Said to be the strongest weapon in the entire universe, by many sources, such as narration and even Emperor Zarkon, who conquered the entire universe and claimed "There is no place in this universe that is beyond my vision's reach" and thus should be above an unnamed ancient warship capable of this level of power. Far above the combined power of the five lions, the Yellow Lion, which isn't the strongest, was capable of overpowering Drazil, a Robeast capable of "killing" planets and effortlessly destroyed multiple moons in a single blast. Capable of ripping apart ships durable enough to survive blasts from Warships comparable to the Ion Cannon, which can destroy entire worlds), likely much higher (Said to be the strongest weapon in the universe, other weapons in the universe can warp and bend space-time on an unknown scale, punched out Prorok, who collapsed the Blade of Marmora's base and its space time) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Swifter than the Five Lions, which could react to lasers). Likely Massively FTL+ flight speed (Faster than The Lions. The Blue Lion was able to fly to the edge of the solar system in 5 seconds. Additionally, each Lion was capable of flying to and from the edge of an alien solar system in less than a day. Should have comparable if not superior speed to the Castle of Lions, which traveled the distance of "several galaxies" in minutes. Severely outpaced a Galran pod, which should be faster than the old and largely obsolete Marmora ships, which flew past stars in seconds) Lifting Strength: At least Class P (Effortlessly tore apart ships of this size. Lifted "The Ark of Traujeer") Striking Strength: At least Small Star Class, likely much higher Durability: At least Small Star level (Created from "Trans-Reality Metal", a form of metal capable of being fully submerged in the quintessence reality; a single dose of quintessence can power an entire planet for "deca-pheebs". Endured hits from Drazil and Myzax, Robeast nearly on its level. Took blows from Zarkon's Galran Armor, which was created in order to do battle with Voltron. Took hits from an alien that destroyed a moon just by awakening), likely much higher Stamina: Bound by the stamina of its pilots, which all should have Superhuman stamina Range: Likely several hundred kilometers (Scaling to the Red Lion, who shot a laser that cut a massive space station from far away) Standard Equipment: The Sword of the Red Lion, which can pierce the hull of moon sized ships with ease. And the Cannon of the Yellow Lion, which can attack and destroy several objects at once. It also wields a shield, which was able to defend against a laser from a monster in "Rebirth" Weaknesses: Can defuse if it takes too much damage, its pilots aren't very experienced Note: This profile is dedicated to the 2016 series incarnation of Voltron. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Mecha Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Voltron Category:Fusions Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Plant Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Super Robots Category:Tier 4 Category:Dreamworks